


Yesterday's news: The Midgar Times, morning edition

by Licoriceallsorts



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licoriceallsorts/pseuds/Licoriceallsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the prompt "President Shinra's funeral. Was it a big stately procession, or an intimate gathering? Who was there, what did they say? Feel free to include any characters who could have plausibly attended - you don't have to include the ones I have listed, even."</p>
<p>Sorry about Scarlet and Heidegger- Rufus decided not to invite them. The prospect of one of them laughing at his father's graveside was more than he could bear. He feared he might start shooting.</p>
<p>I was thrilled to receive you as my assignee, OwMyFace. I hope you like this.  It's a small token of my admiration and appreciation for the fantastic Turkfic you write.</p></blockquote>





	Yesterday's news: The Midgar Times, morning edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwMyFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwMyFace/gifts).



[](http://s738.photobucket.com/user/licoriceallsorts/media/FAMILY%20FUNERAL%20page%201_zps1lfwxcwc.jpg.html)

[](http://s738.photobucket.com/user/licoriceallsorts/media/FAMILY%20FUNERAL%20page%202_zpseoxdlgqh.jpg.html)

[](http://s738.photobucket.com/user/licoriceallsorts/media/FAMILY%20FUNERAL%20page%203_zps6vg0m1m1.jpg.html)

[](http://s738.photobucket.com/user/licoriceallsorts/media/FAMILY%20FUNERAL%20page%204_zpsjs9nrhhg.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "President Shinra's funeral. Was it a big stately procession, or an intimate gathering? Who was there, what did they say? Feel free to include any characters who could have plausibly attended - you don't have to include the ones I have listed, even."
> 
> Sorry about Scarlet and Heidegger- Rufus decided not to invite them. The prospect of one of them laughing at his father's graveside was more than he could bear. He feared he might start shooting.
> 
> I was thrilled to receive you as my assignee, OwMyFace. I hope you like this. It's a small token of my admiration and appreciation for the fantastic Turkfic you write.


End file.
